1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2600796 discloses such a connector that a wire cover is assembled with a housing to cover the rear surface of the housing and wires drawn out through the rear surface of the housing are turned to extend substantially in parallel with the rear surface of the housing inside the wire cover. In this connector, the wire cover is assembled in a direction orthogonal to the rear surface of the housing. By engaging guide projections formed on the wire cover with guide portions of the housing, the wire cover can be stably assembled while being positioned to a proper position with respect to the housing. Further, the detachment of the wire cover from the housing is prevented by engaging resilient locking pieces formed on the wire cover with locking portions of the housing.
In the above connector, when an external force such as a tensile force acts on the wire drawn out from the wire cover, a pressing force is exerted from the wire to the wire cover in a detaching direction from the housing in some cases. In such cases, the resilient locking pieces are resiliently deformed to be disengaged from the locking portions by yielding to the pressing force, with the result that the wire cover may be detached from the housing.
Since the guide projections project in an assembling direction of the wire cover with the housing, a function of preventing the detachment of the wire cover from the housing cannot be expected from the engaging structure of the guide projections and the guide portions.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a wire cover from being detached from a housing.